1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to functional validation testing. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system, apparatus, computer program product and method of continuing functional validation testing even after one of the devices involved in performing the test becomes inaccessible.
2. Description of Related Art
After an integrated circuit (IC) has been designed and fabricated, it usually undergoes an array of tests to ensure that it functions as intended. This array of tests is usually referred to as functional validation testing.
Functional validation testing generally entails data acquisition and validation. For example, if data is being transacted between two devices (i.e., data acquisition), then it has to be validated. To validate the data, the data has to be read from the source device and from the destination device and compared. If the data read from the two devices are the same the test passes; otherwise it fails.
When, during the functional validation testing, one of the devices becomes inaccessible, the test may have to be suspended since accessibility to both devices is required. In such a case, therefore, the functional validation testing becomes that much more prolonged.
Thus, what is needed is a system, apparatus, computer program product and method of continuing functional validation testing even after one of the devices involved in performing the test becomes inaccessible.